


whats the harm in flirting? (baby.)

by bratbabv



Category: Gay - Fandom, K-pop, Korea - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, bts, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT NOT ON EACH OTHER, Cheating, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, fluff overload, lotts of fluff, okay i’m done, slight angst, sorry for weird tags, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratbabv/pseuds/bratbabv
Summary: Jimin has been dating someone who treats him terribly, yet he won’t leave him.Yoongi, on the other hand, doesn’t care.(aka, jimin cheating on his boyfriend with yoongi because his boyfriends a complete ass and is probably cheating on him too)





	whats the harm in flirting? (baby.)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if this isn’t bad it’s my first ‘fanfiction’ writing (?) 
> 
> so please excuse if this isn’t utterly terrible.. love you tho!!

Jimin has really had it. This is the forty second time his boyfriend came to their shared apartment later,  _much later_ , than he should be. He gets off work at 10:30pm yet now it was 2:00...am. Two o’clock in the morning. 

 

“Where the  _hell_ have you been?!” Jimin shouter. 

 

“Listen, babe, i’m sorry. I-I was with some friends and we got side tracked-“, before his boyfriend could finish his excuse, Jimin cut him off “No. No i don’t want to hear your pathetic useless excuses right now, i’m leaving, i’ll see you tomorrow, bye.” He growled as he grabbed his keys and left the apartment, in only his plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt. 

 

He ended up driving to the one place he felt safe nowadays. Min Yoongis Studio. He knocked at the door, once, twice, then a very grumpy mint haired boy opened the door with a aggravated “What do you wa-!”, he paused mid sentence as soon as he saw who was in front i his studio at 2:25am. “Jiminie? Baby what are you doing here this early-shouldn’t you’ve asleep?” he asked as he grabbed Jimins hand, but gently, he always held Jimin so gentle. “God! You’re so cold, you didn’t even bring a jacket?”, before Jimin could respond, a blanket was being thrown over his shoulders, and yet again he tried to speak but was cut off “there, here baby sit down, you can sit in my chair. Do you want some coffee, or hot chocolate? I can go get you some hot chocolate” “Yoongi.” “We have cupcakes, do you want a cupcake? Or maybe a muffin? We also-“ “Yoongi!” Jimin said as he chuckled a little, Yoongi looked like he was freaking out yet he didn’t even know what was wrong with jimin, so why was he acting so freaked out? 

 

“H-Huh?” Yoongi said as he looked at Jimin, next thing he knew Jimin was pulling his face towards his own and his soft, delicate, plump pink lips were on his own as well. “Stop freaking out. I’m fine.” he giggled and all Yoongi could do was kiss him again. Causing Jimin to smile into the gentle, small kisses. 

 

A few minutes later, and Yoongi was finally finished placing kisses on every inch of Jimins face. Somewhere along those kisses they swapped positions, Yoongi in his office chair and Jimin on his lap. 

 

“So, you looked so upset because he came home late again?” Yoongi huffed and asked. Jimin nodded back, to let Yoongi know that is indeed the problem. “Jiminie, baby you deserve so much better than that lowly piece of shit.” he growled and Jimin just huffed and hid his face in Yoongis neck, Yoongis thumbs pressed into his hips, rubbing light and small circles into his skin. “Hyung.. why do you treat me so gently?” Jimin mumbled, his cheek on Yoongis shoulder and his hand playing with the button on the olders shirt. 

 

“Because you’re broken,baby.” was Yoongis response, and obviously he saw the confusion on Jimins face because he sighed and decided to explain. “You’re like glass, Jimin. You used to be bulletproof, a little happy ball of sunshine.” he chuckled and Jimin smiled slightly “Then he came along... he came along and broke you, he didn’t even have to try. I still don’t understand why you fell in love with HIM of all people but, it’s whatever.” he grumbled the last sentence. “But he broke you, he treats you so bad, he doesn’t even care and i can see how much that hurts you. You’re like a pane of glass, and every part of you is cracked, and im trying to help you be put back together. I’m trying to replace your glass, by giving you mine. and I just hope that it works, but until it does, i’m going to treat you like you’re the most fragile thing in this world.” he said, Jimin was kind of surprised to hear Yoongi talk so in-depth about something. 

 

“..Hyung.” Jimin mumbled. 

 

“Hm?” Yoongi hummed back, acknowledging his words. 

 

“I..love you.” he mumbled. He did. He may still be with that asshole of a boyfriend but it won’t be for long because he finally realized who he loves more, Min Yoongi. 

 

Yoongi was was kind of surprised, his eyes went wide, but he just hummed and smiled a little “I love you too, Jiminie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> most likely gonna make a second part of this that will be really fluffy, so eXpEcT mOre


End file.
